Harry Potter and the Order of St James
by Atomix330
Summary: When people fall out of line, it is down to their superiors to reign them in. At the end of Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts, as the Wizarding World begins to fall off its axis, important people, in important places, both Magical and Muggle, feel compelled to intervene. Deviates from canon on the Hogwarts Express to London at the end of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.
1. The Most Famous Woman In The World

**Harry Potter and the Order of St James**

 **Chapter 1 – The Most Famous Woman in The World**

 _A/N: Its new. Its short. It should be magical._

* * *

The last few weeks of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the wake of the murder of Cedric Diggory had been some of the most miserable in recent memory. The students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had departed after the memorial service. Over the past eight months, despite the rivalry, students from all three schools had formed tentative friendships with one another and so left their hosts with many optimistic promises to stay in touch. The castle was left feeling very empty and it was a subdued if not exhausted school population that boarded the Hogwarts Express for home.

"Listen, I don't need it but I feel that we could all be doing with some laughs in the near future," Harry said as he dumped the pouch containing the one thousand galleons worth of Triwizard Tournament prize money in the lap of an astonished Fred Weasley.

Fred winced at the weight of the bag. "Harry you can't, it's too much."

"Well I don't want it and can't really use it."

"Harry-"

"If you don't take it, I'll happily throw the lot in the bin. At least you can make use of it."

"We owe you," said George simply, offering his hand to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry took it.

"Just don't tell your mother where you got it."

"Prankster's honour." The twins gave him a mock salute.

"I should be getting back to the others."

"Thanks Harry. With this we can do things we can only have dreamed of before."

"As long as we all get some pleasure from it, we're all square. No doubt I'll see you both on the platform gentlemen."

As Harry walked down the corridor to his friends' compartment in the rear-most carriage, the train began to slow.

'Strange.' Harry thought. 'We're in the middle of no-where." And then the Express halted all together with a jolt. Students began to peer out into the corridor, wondering what was going on.

It was all eerily reminiscent of the journey to Hogwarts the year before but the train remained warm. There were no Dementors.

" _All students are requested to remain in their compartments. There is no need to be alarmed. We will be on the move shortly,"_ came a disembodied voice that Harry supposed was that of the driver. In any case he drew his wand and hurried back to his compartment.

He nearly made it.

He felt a wave of magic as privacy and silencing charms were cast throughout the coach and the compartment doors were silently locked. The vestibule to the next coach sealed itself.

"Aurors! Lower your wand!" barked a baritone voice behind him from the other end of the coach, just as Harry was about to leave through the vestibule. Harry turned to see three aurors – a witch and two wizards – wands at their sides. Nevertheless, Harry did not put his wand away.

"Harry Potter?" asked the witch. She was a severe looking, blonde, middle aged woman wearing a monocle.

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"There is no need for alarm Mr Potter. I am Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and these are Aurors Shacklebolt and Robards. If you would like to come with us. Somebody will see to your luggage."

"Why?"

"It's quite alright Mr Potter. You're not in trouble," said Bones patiently.

Harry gave a short laugh. "The Minister would disagree with you. He thinks I'm a raving lunatic."

Bones smiled thinly. "We are not here on his authority Mr Potter, but that of a higher power. Rest assured we are not agents of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"His name is Voldemort," Harry said shortly. "You still haven't told me why."

"We won't be able to tell you until we've escorted you to the location." Bones said cryptically. "The sooner we leave, the sooner the Express can be sent on its way."

"How do I know who you are?" Harry eyed them warily.

"We all carry identification." Bones offered him her warrant card. Robards and Shacklebolt held theirs up for inspection.

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"No Mr Potter. But you are among friends," Bones said, "and allies," she added.

"I'd hardly call the Ministry my friends."

"We are not here in a Ministry capacity Mr Potter."

"I see."

"Come along Mr Potter." Bones beckoned.

Harry walked the length of the coach, past compartment after compartment – the occupants unaware of his presence but still confused as to why the Express had come to a stop. The aurors removed their privacy enchantments with a flourish as Bones and Harry stepped through the vestibule at the other end and climbed down from the train onto the lineside.

After Shacklebolt slammed the door and shot up green sparks with his wand, there was a loud blast from the whistle of the scarlet locomotive as the Express began to gather speed, racing towards the horizon.

Harry looked around him. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Mr Potter," called Bones. "I'll see that someone collects your luggage from Kings Cross. Now take my arm."

"What?" Harry said with confusion.

"Take my arm." Bones repeated, offering the limb to Harry. "Hold on tight," she said. "Ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am," called the aurors.

"In three…two…one…"

There was a loud _CRACK_ as the four disapparated.

* * *

One moment Harry had been stood on heathland in the middle of nowhere. The next, he was stood in a magnificent entrance hall, bedecked in red and gold with a long sweeping staircase. A clock somewhere chimed the hour.

"What did we just-" Harry began in astonishment but he was silenced by a pointed look from Bones.

"Madam Bones?" asked a voice behind them. Harry turned to see a man in military dress uniform.

"Major."

"Is this?" he indicated his head towards Harry.

"Yes. It is."

"Excellent. If you'd all like to follow me," the Major turned on his heel and marched away. A still slightly stunned Harry needed a little prod to get moving.

"He's a mu-"

"Not here Mr Potter. All will be explained in due course," she said a little sharply as they walked up the stairs and along a long carpeted corridor.

"Madam Bones, gentlemen, if you'd like to wait here. They'll meet alone first," the Major gestured to a row of chairs. "Mr Potter, with me if you please."

The Major knocked on the door once. Then opened it and walked in, Harry one step behind.

Harry's eyes were first drawn to the opulent chandelier, and then the high windows and then the large portraits that adorned the walls of the room before finally settling on the small, elderly looking woman stood, dressed in a pale purple dress, clutching a black handbag, a string of pearls around her neck.

She was the most famous woman in the world.

The Major bowed.

"Mr Potter, Your Majesty."

* * *

 _A/N: God Save The Queen! So there is plenty scope for this one. As you can see it will be a reworking of the Order of the Phoenix and will possibly incorporate and better use ideas from my other stories. All feedback, as usual, is very welcome._


	2. Q and R

**Harry Potter and the Order of St James – Chapter 2: Q and R**

 _A/N: Chapter 2 is here. Let me know what you think. The two extracts are not mine, credit has been given for the quotations as appropriate. They should give a little context._

* * *

" _Every week, the Queen of the United Kingdom has a private audience with her Prime Minister. It is not an obligation. It is a courtesy extended by the Prime Minister to bring Her Majesty up to speed. The meeting takes place in the Private Audience Room, located on the first floor of Buckingham Palace. A large, duck-egg-blue room. High ceilings, a fireplace, a Chippendale bureau. Four gilt-framed paintings, two by Canaletto, two by Gainsborough. At the centre of the room, two chairs made by Fran_ _ç_ _ois Hervé, acquired in 1826. Their original colour was burgundy, but Queen Mary had them re-upholstered in the more optimistic yellow Dupioni silk. One drawback to the yellow is that it stains easily, and the chairs have needed several refreshments. According to household records they were last upholstered in a yellow that almost matched the original half-way through the second term of Her Majesty's ninth Prime Minister, John Major."_

 _ **– The Audience by Peter Morgan, Act One.**_

* * *

" _The Minister for Magic only reveals him or herself to the Muggle Prime Minister of the day. We find it the best way to maintain secrecy."_

" _But why hasn't a former Prime Minister warned me?"_

" _My dear Prime Minister, are you ever going to ever going to tell anybody?"_

" _Not to worry, its odds on that you will never see me again. I'll only bother you if there's something really serious going on at our end, something that's likely to affect the Muggles – the non-magical population, I should say. Otherwise it's live and let live. And I must say, you are taking it a lot better than your predecessor. He tried to throw me out of a window, thought I was a hoax planted by the opposition."_

 ** _– Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Chapter One, The Other Minister._**

* * *

Once the Major had left Harry in the duck-egg blue room, she was brusque.

"Welcome Mr Potter to Buckingham Palace."

"Uh-"

"It's Your Majesty the first time, then Ma'am after that. But Ma'am as in ham not Ma'am as in farm."

"Your Majesty." Harry imitated the bow the Major had given.

She gestured at him to take a seat.

"Now Mr Potter, you must be wondering why you've been brought here."

"Yes Your Majesty…I mean: yes Ma'am."

She gave a small smile.

"I know you are a wizard Mr Potter. Contrary to popular magical belief, the non-magical, or as I believe you call it, the Muggle world is not completely unaware of magic. The number of magical children being born to non-magical parents is once again on the rise, or so my Prime Minister tells me. But that is beside the point at the current time. You see Mr Potter, the Crown has known about magic since before William the Conqueror."

"You have?" Harry was a little shocked.

"Oh yes. Some of my ancestors were well known for dabbling in it. James I, or rather James VI of Scotland as he was at that point, in 1597 published a book that aimed to convince others of the existence of witchcraft and sorcery. _Daemonologie_ didn't have the intended effect but in the end it didn't matter as his subjects and the populations of most of Europe grew to fear magic, leading to your own Statute of Secrecy in 1692."

"Aren't I breaking it?" Harry asked, still trying to process what was happening.

"No. In fact you are speaking to one of the architects of the statute, or at least to the office. I may be old Mr Potter but rest assured I was not there in 1692!" She chuckled.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"What I'm trying to say is that the Statute was created by the International Confederation of Wizards in the 1690s in part on the recommendation of the British Crown. My ancestors, William and Mary were petitioned by a delegation of prominent wizards, but the days of absolute monarchy had by that point long passed. The Crown was unable to exercise practical control over Parliament on this matter and so offered what help it could in drafting and facilitating the Statute."

"We were never taught this in History of Magic."

"I'm not surprised. I assume that the modern magical histories would only want to paint that era as a period of vilification of the magical world by non-magicals from which relations with the non-magical world never recovered. The truth is very different. Which brings me to the reason you have been brought here."

Harry still had difficulty processing what he was hearing.

"You see when William and Mary expressed their disappointment to the delegation of 1688, they offered a compromise. They knew that magic would be forced underground but they nevertheless remained concerned for the welfare of the magical community. As monarch they still had a responsibility for their subjects.

"As I'm sure you will know, your world, the British Magical World, has its own magical government composed of the Ministry of Magic, the Wizengamot and the office of the Minister for Magic. However, the Crown retains its position of Head of State. The Minister is Minister _for_ not _of_ Magic. That distinction is important. He is simply my representative, elected by and holding the confidence of the Wizengamot. With the creation of the Statute of Secrecy it was necessary for Magical Britain to establish its own government in the form of the Ministry, independent of the non-magical world but nevertheless, loyal to the Crown." She paused. "Are you still with me Mr Potter."

"I'm just trying to process-"

"I'm sorry it is a lot of information but you need the context to understand things fully. May I continue?"

Harry was torn between shock at the way she was talking and enrapture at one of the most interesting history lessons he had ever sat through. He nodded.

"So we have established that I, the Sovereign, is ultimately still the Head of State of Magical Britain."

"Yes Ma'am."

"The Ministry was established in 1707, the ultimate but still imperfect result of British efforts to create an 'independent' Magical Britain. However, the Wizengamot, the legislature of Magical Britain and its highest legal authority, predates the Ministry by well over a century and was modelled on the Parliament of the time. Members of the Wizengamot included many wizards and witches who were also prominent in non-magical life – at the Royal Court, as members of the nobility and the gentry. While my Parliament has since divided into Commons and Lords, and in part become an elected and democratic chamber, the Wizengamot for the most part retains a system of hereditary appointment.

"With the establishment of the Ministry of Magic came the appointment of Ministry wizards to Wizengamot seats. This was not universally accepted by the chamber, some of whom saw it as an intrusion on their birth right and a deviation upon the natural order. In these early days of the Magical Britain, such a conflict could have brewed dangerous instability and led to continued chaos. Chaos that would have been as disastrous for magical and non-magical alike. As such, a coalition of Wizengamot members, all with close ties to the Crown and to the non-magical world that their compatriots had abandoned, and a select few non-magical courtiers, came once again before the Crown to both re-pledge their loyalty to an institution that had historically served them well, and to offer their services to Queen Anne and her successors in helping to – how can I best phrase this…" she paused, "to protect the interests of the Crown and to manage Magical Britain."

"Manage it?"

"To keep a paternalistic eye on things. Those wizards in the early 1700s didn't believe that the Ministry would last and wanted to be best placed to contain any problems that could occur. Anne accepted their services and so the Order of St James was born."

"The Order of St James? Never heard of it."

"The membership of the original Order numbered no more than 27 wizards and witches. After it became clear that the Ministry would endure and had the necessary authority, the regularity of meetings declined and the organisation faded into the history books."

"Until now?" Harry guessed.

"Until now." She nodded. "The Order was briefly reformed at the start of the Great War to fight the initial German advance. They were responsible for the legend of the Angels of Mons. Wizards have always had a touch of the theatrical about them." She mused. "It was agreed after that incident that they would assume a far more covert capacity lest the Statute of Secrecy be smashed. The Order has been dormant ever since though individuals, I am told, did assist on occasion during the Second World War against the Axis Powers."

"They didn't fight Voldemort."

"No. The conflict that ultimately, and may I say regretfully, claimed the lives of your parents and many other young wizards and witches was held by the non-magical elements of the Order to be a magical conflict which did not ultimately threaten the Crown and so did not warrant the reactivation of the Order. In hindsight, it was a mistake and by the time it could have been rectified, the damage had been done and Voldemort had disappeared."

"He's back."

"Yes Mr Potter. He is back and we now have the opportunity to be rid of him once and for all."

"How? Nobody believes it? The Ministry is denial."

"We thought you'd say that. This is I believe where we bring Madam Bones into the conversation."

As if on cue, the door was opened and the severe looking witch stepped through, bowed quickly and walked towards them and took a seat.

"The magic used at Little Hangleton did not go completely undetected Mr Potter. No matter what the Minister may say. Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were contacted by their liaisons within the non-magical intelligence services to investigate the scene at the graveyard within hours of events unfolding at Hogwarts. Their reports, though suppressed at the highest level within the Ministry, made it to my desk, and due to the nature of the magic used, to the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries." Bones explained briskly.

"So you know he is back." Harry asked.

"All the evidence would suggest so Mr Potter," Bones confirmed.

"So why-" Harry began but was cut off.

"The official position of the Ministry is that nothing happened and that Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"But that's…"

"Insane? Yes. Irresponsible? Certainly. And most definitely problematic if we are to defeat You-Know-Who." Bones finished.

"At the end of the day they're politicians, Mr Potter," said the Queen. "They fear a loss of confidence. I have seen nine Prime Ministers come and go, I'm well aware of political realities. Minister Fudge cannot accept the truth unless he wishes to be both booted out of office by the end of the day. Magical Britain has enjoyed peace for nearly 15 years, and he has enjoyed power his office has given him for much of that time yet at the same time the nation he governs remains flawed with many of the grievances that energised the last Wizarding War being left unresolved. He may be in denial of reality for the sake of his own political career or he may simply not want to cause a mass panic."

"If you are head of state. Can you not fire him?"

"Mr Potter, the Crown, despite all I have told you has had no formal relations with the Magical World for nearly three centuries. If we are to resolve things, it must be done from within. We must use what resources we have. In full knowledge of the danger that the new threat poses to the non-magical world and aware that Minister Fudge had not raised the situation with my Prime Minister, Madam Bones bypassed them entirely and came to me in person at the end of the week and since then my government, the armed forces and the intelligence services have been attempting to work on contingency plans should the conflict spill into the non-magical world. We are well aware of what Voldemort is capable of."

"It won't be enough. He's too powerful."

"That is why Mr Potter, with the assistance of Madam Bones and others who are well placed, within the magical world we have decided to restore the Order of St James with the aim of destroying Voldemort once and for all and reasserting the authority of the Crown, directly or indirectly over Magical Britain until there is such a time when Magical Britain can once again be trusted with independence."

"If all goes well, think of it like a phoenix being reborn from the ashes," echoed Madam Bones.

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"The collective feeling is that if we are to truly reform Magical Britain, then Dumbledore, as great a wizard as he is, is not compatible with our plans," said the Queen.

"Collective feeling?"

"Yes, Mr Potter. The decision has already been made."

"Dumbledore is not a saint, Mr Potter. He is a very flawed character," echoed Bones.

"But isn't he the only one Voldemort is said to fear?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is believed to have the utmost respect for the Headmaster's magical power, nothing more. They are perhaps two of the most powerful wizards in the modern age."

Harry got up and moved to the window to look out into the Palace gardens.

"Mr Potter?"

"His name is Voldemort, Madam Bones," he said emphatically. "As a good friend told me once, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. More correctly, his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was awarded a Special Award for Services to the School the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened. I'm sure you can look him up."

"That is new information to us Mr Potter," replied Bones.

"Funny how the greatest advocate of Pureblood supremacy this century is in fact a half-blood," said Harry looking out of the window. "All due respect ma'am," he looked at the Queen, "the history lesson has been excellent but you still haven't told me why you have brought me here."

"I would like for you to become a member of the Order of St James. Of all of the current membership, you have had the misfortune of knowing our common enemy the best," she replied. "If you accept, you will of course have to take the various necessary oaths of loyalty and an oath of secrecy."

Harry nodded. "As a member, what would I have to do? I want to fight."

"We can give you some extra training for your own protection," said Bones. "But the key thing for you is to stay in one piece and to begin exerting your influence not just at Hogwarts but in the wider magical world."

"My influence?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "At best, everybody thinks I'm mad. At worst, they think I killed Cedric Diggory. What influence do you think I could possibly have?"

"To begin with, your family, the Potters, were until the last war one of the most illustrious and well regarded families in both Magical and non-magical Britain. Your ancestor Ralston Potter, the Earl of Windermere, was a member of the Delegation of 1688 that met William and Mary and a founding member of the Order of St James," said the Queen.

"Not mention that after magic went underground, the Potters maintained their influence on the Wizengamot and their various magical businesses," Bones chimed in. "Before Voldemort, the Potters were one of the wealthiest and most prominent families in Magical Britain."

"I- I didn't know," Harry was shocked at what he was hearing.

"You must have been told when you visited Gringotts for the first time?" Bone raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't."

"Clearly," the Queen remarked. "I will have to speak to Imperator Ragnok when I next see him."

"Imperator Ragnok?" Harry asked.

"Head of the Goblin Nation," she replied. "You look surprised Madam Bones."

"You have met the Imperator?" the witch was rather taken aback.

"Of course I have. The goblins have a contract with the Family to maintain parts of the Royal Collection and the Crown Jewels. They're very proud of their work with the Koh-i-noor Diamond."

"Oh."

"That is a story for another time. I think it best for Mr Potter to visit the goblins as soon as possible to resolve this issue," said the Queen, bringing the conversation back to business.

"The goblins may be useful allies."

"I'll send for their ambassador in the morning, Madam Bones," the Queen then turned her attention to Harry. "Mr Potter, are you willing to join us?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Madam Bones, if you please."

The Head of the DMLE waved her wand once and a scroll of vellum appeared in mid-air and unfurled itself in front of Harry.

"Take Her Majesty's hand, Mr Potter and then read the words on the scroll." Bone instructed.

The oath came in two lengthy parts.

"I, Harry James Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir Apparent to the Earldom of Windermere, do solemnly swear fealty to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II and become her liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship; and that I will, as in duty bound, honestly and faithfully protect and defend Her Majesty, Her Heirs and Successors, in Person, Crown and Dignity against all enemies." Harry read before the gilt text changed.

"I further swear on my magic, as a member of the Order of St James to assist Her Majesty, Her Heirs and Successors in the administration and governance of Magical Britain, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect uphold and defend the magical authority of the Crown, while uphold the integrity, dignity and secrecy of the Order." he finished.

"Congratulations Mr Potter. Welcome to the Order of St James," the Queen declared, with a regal smile.

"Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter? Earldom of Windermere?" Harry queried.

"I'm sure the goblins will have the answers Mr Potter. I suggest that you go to Gringotts as soon as possible to establish your claim to your inheritance," the Queen replied.

"My inheritance?"

"You are the last of a wealthy and ancient family Mr Potter. The Potters may be sadly gone, but no doubt the wealth remains," said Madam Bones.

"Ragnok jokes that his bank is better than Switzerland if you want to hide a large fortune," the Queen smiled. "Now," she looked at her watch. "I'm afraid I must leave you, I have a prior engagement. Your point of contact as a member of the Order of St James will be Madam Bones. I think it is clear that the existence of the Order remains a secret as per the terms of the oath. On no account must it be discussed beyond the confines of the membership."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Any questions?"

"What if I hadn't accepted?" Harry asked curiously.

"I would have stunned you, had you obliviated and returned to the Express." Madam Bones chimed in.

"Well if that is all Mr Potter, I will leave you in Madam Bones' capable hands, I should think we will meet again at least once before the end of the summer. For now, all I shall say is good luck."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Harry replied, and with that, she swept from the room.

Harry and Amelia Bones stood in silence for a moment, contemplating what had just happened.

"So-" Harry began.

"We have to have you equipped Mr Potter." Madam Bones reply, looking at the door through which the Queen had just left. "You can come in now Major Boothroyd."

"I can never understand how you know when I'm outside Madam Bones, must be magic I suppose," said an elderly looking man with a fabulous handlebar moustache. He carried a small briefcase which he set on his lap as he took a seat. "This is your latest project I suppose," he eyed Harry carefully. "Well I do hope that once all this is over, all the equipment is returned in one piece. Or you'll just have to conjure a replacement," he chuckled weakly. "Your name, Sir?"

"Uh- Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh so you're the young chap I was told about. I dearly want to have a look at that sword you used to slay the giant snake. Basilisk they tell me," the old man rambled.

Madam Bones coughed discretely.

"Ah and dear Amelia is quite right, to business then Harry." Boothroyd snapped open the case and to Harry's surprise pulled out two similar looking leather garments. "Wand holster." He indicated the smaller of the two items. "No need to stow your wand in a pocket or lose it in a robe. Flick your wrist once and your wand will slide into your palm. Flick your wrist a second time and your wand will retract. Why these things aren't a standard I don't know. Standard auror issue. Anti-summoning and anti-theft charms as standard."

"I suggest you start wearing that from today. Dark and dangerous times lie ahead Mr Potter," Madam Bones advised. "Which remind me; may I borrow your wand?"

"Go ahead."

She took the holly and phoenix feather wand and after waving her wand in a complicated pattern over it and quietly muttering a long incantation she handed it back to him.

"What did you do?"

"Suppressed the Trace on your wand," she said matter of factly. "Now you'll be able to practice magic out of term. It will be necessary for some of the training we have in mind as well as allow you to defend yourself outside of school."

"Very sensible," echoed the Major. "It might render my next little toy a little redundant though I'm sure you'll make use of it. This," he indicated the other leather garment, "is a handgun holster, and this," he brought out a small black back with a large bulge in it, "is a Walther PPK; .38 calibre, each magazine carries six rounds of ammunition. Excellent stopping power. I'm told you'll be instructed on how to use it. I've got a variety of ammunition types in the case: hollow-point, full metal jacket in steel, copper and silver. I feel sure Madam Bones will be able to furnish you with more if necessary."

"Silver," Harry asked.

"Werewolves," replied Bones.

"Oh."

"Best to tell nobody you have this," continued Boothroyd, "it's not strictly legal but I think the need outweighs the illegality in this case."

"I've never fired a gun before."

"Oh it's very simple. Load it, cock it, take the safety off and pull the trigger," Boothroyd explained. "As long as you hold it properly and can take the recoil and of course point it in the right direction, you should be fine," he chuckled.

"You will probably never have to use it but it doesn't hurt to have a last line of defence if you lose your wand," said Madam Bones. "You will have training over the summer. For now, I'd load it, holster it and keep it and a second loaded magazine on you in reserve at all times."

Harry nodded.

"And if you happen to get into a very sticky hand-to-hand situation, I have these." Boothroyd took two sheathed items out of the case. "They're identical Fairbairn–Sykes fighting knives. You might find them handy. Seven and a half inch double sided blade. Should be enough to go through most clothing with ease. I'm not sure if you can enchant them to improve them, we've found they've worked rather well as is for the best part of five decades. The sheathes strap to the lower leg."

"Goblins might have something. But they'll be useful. And they'll suit the instruction you'll be getting in hand to hand combat as well."

"That's all I have for you. The case is for storage." Boothroyd said, handing the black leather briefcase over to Harry. "If there are any issues, Madam Bones can find me."

"Thank you Major."

"Oh call me Q. Harry. Everybody does for some reason."

Harry chuckled. He had caught the odd James Bond movie on the television in his summers before Hogwarts when he had been allowed out of the cupboard.

"Thank you, Q."

"All the best Mr Potter and do try and bring it all back in one piece. Until next time Amelia," he kissed her hand and marched out.

"Best put the weapons away though holster your wand." Bones advised. Harry did so.

"Now what?"

"Well the Express is about to pull into Kings Cross," said Bones. "We've finished earlier than planned so I can apparate us to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. You can then go home to your aunt and uncle."

"But-"

"Yes, it isn't ideal but just so as not to arouse suspicion. We already know Dumbledore has started meddling. Sending envoys to the giants and recruiting some of his old allies from last time to reform the Order of the Phoenix. We know he wants to keep an eye on you and so nothing seems amiss, we will let him keep an eye. I will come personally to collect you for your training sessions in the Department of Mysteries but for all intents and purposes and to everybody else, you'll still be stuck in Surrey for the summer," she said, staying out of trouble," she added with a small smile.

"Trouble usually finds me Madam Bones."

"So my niece tells me."

"Susan."

"Yes. Well I need to collect her. Take my arm Mr Potter."

And with a crack they disapparated.

* * *

 _A/N: A much longer chapter. This will be the standard length I think. Hopefully more soon. All feedback welcome. Though I warn you, it will not be a Harry/Susan fic._


End file.
